The Lighting Shinagami
by Jsuperstar
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia's daughter Hisana is sent to the world of the living where she meets a boy with a strange power of lighting until she gives him her powers. How will this effect there lives especially Ichigo and Rukia's? IchiRuki later chap and others
1. The Fateful Encounter

Ichigo and Rukia's daughter Hisana is sent to the world of the living where she meets a boy with a very strange power of lighting until she gives him her powers. How will this effect there lives especially Ichigo and Rukia's? First Story don't blame me if it doesn't make sense in some ways it's my first time writing something. Rated T for now. It may change in the future

* * *

It was a normal day in the Soul Society nice and peaceful for everyone except hollow's where around.

People where running around the place finding what hollow's where there. Captain's where giving there squad orders to train or to fulfill a duty that was necessary in the soul society.

Then Hisana Kurosaki woke up from bed and went outside for the nice air given to her.

Hisana Kurosaki is a very strong and popular soul reaper. Her father was the famous substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and her mother was infamis Kuchiki that every body knew Rukia Kuchiki-Kurosaki. She was able to reach Bankai thanks to her father Ichigo and her mother Rukia. She reach it in about 10 years of training. Hisana Skill's is very powerful because of this.

Her hair look like Rukia's mix with rukia's sister Hisana (the name she was named after of) and brown eyes like Ichigo's. She had an attitude like her father but was a little bit taller then her mother (4"11)

Hisana's Parents wanted her to meet with her around 3pm or so. Hisana woke up around 10am and went to do her usual things in the morning and stalled the time until 3 came around. She was with her parents at 3 about what they had to say

"Hello mom and dad you wanted to talk to me." She asked in a polite manner

"Ahh yes Hisana there is something big and imported you must do" Ichigo said to her daughter

"What is it?" Hisana asked

"You have to go to the world of the living because there is trouble over there" Rukia said with an expression

"First of all why can they sent someone else other then me and second why is there trouble over there" She asked in a more sort of angry sad tone

"Well because it's your turn to go to the living world second there is hollow's around the place so yeah" Her father said

"Ok then what time do I go?" Hisana asked as she looks at the blue sky wondering how to get out of this

"Right now" Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time

"Ok then I guess I will be leaving "

"Just One thing while you're over there DO NOT GIVE ANY HUMAN BEINGINGS YOUR POWERS WHEN YOUR HURT EVEN IF THEY NEED TO SAVE THERE FAMILY WE DO NOT NEEDS SOME ONE TO TRY TO FACE EXCUTION AGAIN!" Both Ichigo and Rukia yelling at there daughter

"OK jeez don't have to yelled"

"Ok then Bye and have a fun time and remember what WE SAID"

* * *

Meanwhile in the world of the living

A certain 15-16(16 in 2 weeks) year old kid who looks like a skateboarder even though he from Japan is walking home from a boring day of school imaginings in his head what's going to happen tomorrow in his life

"Ahh another boring day like always no girls like me and the guys hate me because of my skateboarder hair oh well" The kid said with a lame tone of voice

Not only of what this kid looks like is weird but what he has is also pretty strange

When he was 10 there was Thunder outside and he got hit by it really hard but after coming home from the hospital and fully rested him somehow got lighting powers. He could shoot lighting from his hand (Like spider-man could shoot spidey webs from his hands) he does not like it and he wishes to change his life over.

Anyways he in his house who after a very and I mean VERY boring day of school living with his step- father name Semaj(Backwards for James) after his parents left him when he was 3.

"Why are you home so late don't you have people to hang out with" Semaj asks him

"I told you I only have 2 friends and there busy today"

"Well anyways I'm going to my room"

"Aren't you going to have dinner tonight" His step father asked

"No I don't feel like it"

* * *

In his room and his POV

"Man why can't I make more friends and have a girl who likes me for who I am. I hate my life and my lighting powers they are useless to me. I just want a better life that's all. Many people seem to call me skateboarder guy even the teachers call me that and everybody at school. Even my 2 friends but they accept my hair and my opinion's. Why doesn't anyone call me by my REAL NAME?"

Wait what's my Real name again oh yeah that name which my parents name me which I HATE

"Jiamond Kuryski"

As soon as Jiamond said his name he saw a strange blue light coming into his room and transform into a raven headed girl. She was standing on Jiamond's floor.

"WHAT THE HELL!" he said in his mind

"Its here this spiritual power I can sense it" She said

Jiamond had no choice but to use his lighting power on her she quickly block it with her sword as they both said

"WHO IN THE BLUE HELL ARE YOU!" Both of them said at the same time

"HOW CAN YOU SEE ME IM A SPIRT!" She said

"I JUST CAN AND YOU AND I WILL EXPLAIN WHO WE ARE!" He said

"Ok then" They both said

* * *

As soon as they set down on the floor

"You go first" Jiamond said

"Ok then first of all I'm a Shinagami I fight those creators you see usually everyday and sent them to the soul society a place where they can be purified. I'm also a sprit because I been dead for a 100 years" Hisana Said

"WOA now that's some crazy shit right there anyways I'm a 15-16 year old boy who people say I look like a skateboarder because of my hair and I get made fun off. No one likes me other then my 2 friends who still call me a skateboarder"

"Well I like you I think you look hot (she thought about that and instead said this)" Great to know … Not how come you didn't say anything about my height and also I wanted to know how you got those lighting powers"

"Well I'm not that kind of person that makes fun of people heights and the lighting powers all started off when I was 10 years old and it was thundering outside. So like an idiot I was I went out there and I got hit by that thunder so hard It somehow gave me lighting powers. I never been myself since" Jiamond said with a kind of sad tone of voice

"Well that kind of sucks and thanks you about my height" as soon as she said that a huge noise came from outside

"Stay here and don't move" as she demanded

"Why can't I go" as soo_n as he _said that Hisana use "_Bakudo #1! Sai!" on _Jiamond

"WHAT THE HELL Midget?"

"Now you call me a midget you're an ass

* * *

Hisana went outside to go face that hollow while Jiamond was still under Hisana's spell.

"Ok hollow your time is up" Hisana said as she went to defeat the hollow however this was a dangerous hollow that she cant not defeat she couldn't use Bankai because she was in the living world so I was difficult for her. As that was happing Jiamond got out of the spell and went to the inquired soul reaper

"Why did you do that to me just look at yourself you stupid midget!" Jiamond said with a laugher expression

"Shut up and use your lighting powers on that hollow" She demanded

"Oh good idea" Jiamond said. As soon as he did he zap the hollow with a great power of lighting to it but it had no effect

"It looks like your lighting powers don't work on a hollow." Hisana said with a laughter expression like Jiamond did earlier

"Shut up you stupid Midget now we are going to DIE!"

"There is only one way you can save this city and us"

"What is the way?" Jiamond asked nicely and aggressively

"I didn't want to do this and now my parents are doing to get mad at me for this"

"WHAT IS IT AND HURRY ITS COMING!"

"I must give you my powers temporary to defeat this hollow."

"Ok I must do this but you never told me your name." Jiamond asked

"You never told me yours." Hisana said

As soon as Jiamond was about to grab Hisana's sword and when the hollow was near by them they said each others names.

"I am Kurosaki Hisana."

"I am Kuryski Jiamond."

Then a huge blast of not only spiritual power also a huge of also electrical (Lighting, Thunder what ever you want to call it) blasts though the whole streets. A Skater boy with a black kimono was hold up it sword wait to attack the hollow that was there. Jiamond quickly defeated the hollow. The sword happen to have a lighting power to it .Then out of know where Jiamond's soul reaper powers disappeared also that girl disappeared as well

"What was that girl name again?"

"I am Kurosaki Hisana"

"Kurosaki Hisana" He said to himself

Jiamond went back into his house he noticed that his step dad wasn't there at all it didn't bother him at all. He went upstairs to his room and went on his bed ready to go to sleep before he went to bed he said this

Kurosaki Hisana I'm in Love with you as he peaceful went to sleep.

* * *

"I am Kuryski Jiamond" as Hisana said to herself as she was in a room of Jiamond's House

"I'm in Love with you Kuryski Jiamond"

* * *

AUTHOR NOTES

Well this is my first chapter of The_ Lighting Shinagami_

I hope you enjoy it please rated and review

Oh and one thing if you want to know what Jiamond's Hair look like here is a like to a YouTube video .com/watch?v=WwB2DU4bcAs MAKE SURE TO PAUSE IT A 0:10( That's 10 seconds of the video) and that is what Jiamond looks like sort of . Just Picture him with a more longer hair and a MORE ANIME LOOK then that!

Thanks and I will see you next time for chapter 2!

Another thing is that im will update as fast as i can. Sometimes my computer is stupid so i doesn't respond so it has problems and i get writer's block alot so i will try to update the story

THANKS

Jsuperstar

2/26/11


	2. Shinagami Job

Chapter 2 YEAH LOL. I don't own BLEACH and if I did then this story will happen in the anime ENJOY!

* * *

Jiamond woke up and remember what happen last night about him and Hisana, how she gave him her powers to defeat that hollow. Jiamond knew Hisana wasn't coming back and he want to tell her "I LOVE YOU" even though he only known her for like a little bit. Today was Wednesday.

"Oh well time for another boring day at school and I can never see the love of my life again oh well" Jiamond said as he was about to cry when his step father came into his room.

"Jiamond why are you crying and you're going to be late for school" His step father asked with a worry face on him.

"Its nothing Semaj I just like to cry when you're not around ok"

"Ok then you better get to school though"

"Alright then" Jiamond said as he put his uniform on, shoes, grab the keys to the house and his backpack on he was ready to go as he saw outside his two friends and only friends' Teransomi and Kenejk waiting for him to walk to school together.

Teransomi had white hair with blue eyes and a tall body who love Japanese comics. Kenejk had green curly hair black eyes and an average height who like girls.

"Come on Jiamond GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE" Kenejk said yelling at Jiamond

"Yeah come on before we get late you fool" Teransomi said at Jiamond looking at him

"OK I'm COMING" Jiamond said as he jump down from the window. All 3 friends walk together to the school which was 10 mins away from Jiamond House. They had a little chat with each other along the way.

"So Jiamond did you finished your homework" Kenejk asked

"OH SHIT I FORGOT DAMM IT" Jiamond Yelled at himself for that mistake

"Well ok then but I was going to asked if you hear about what happen to that street that got blown up" Kenejk said

"Oh yeah I heard about that its crazy to think how can a street blow up like that" Jiamond said with a not wanting to talk about because he was the one who blew it up by taking Hisana's power

'Well that's some crazy stuff right there well anyways we here at school, Jiamond its time for you it get made fun of and to have a boring day like always" Teransomi said in a laughing way

"Yeah yeah I know that already don't have to tell me" Jiamond said as he was bored out of his mind

People in the 1-5 where there like always but they where talking about something different for a change

'Hey what are the people talking about I never heard them say whatever before" Jiamond asked confusedly

"Didn't you hear Jiamond there is a new student today in our class. "Teransomi said with joy

"Yeah the teacher said its girl joining us kind of interesting to me because all the new kids (2 new kids) we got where guys" Kenejk said with some greatness into him

"What ever new students bore me anyways lets just get today over with" Jiamond said

"OK class please take your seats even you skateboarder kid" teacher said as the class laugh at him

'What ever you say" Jiamond got to his seat and hear what the teacher has to say

"Ok class as you may or may not know there is a new student joining us today so new student you may come out now"

She came out with Raven headed hair brown eyes and was a midget which meant only one thing.

"This is Kurosaki-san please say a hello class"

"Hello Kurosaki-san nice to meet you" the class greeted

"Nice to meet you all too" Hisana said in a girly fashion

"You can take a seat next to skateboarding kid" The teacher said as the teacher and the class laughs at Jiamond again

Jiamond was completely shocked. His love was in his class which meant he still has a chance with her and it makes this school EXECITING for him and NOT boring like it has been for his past couple years

"I can't believe she here and that they can see her how I may have to talk to her to learn about the soul society and sprits and other stuff I may want to know"

Lunch bassetly came really fast and that meant Jiamond could go and talk to Hisana about anything he desired. Lunch was a 30 min break so that gives Jiamond a lot of time to hear her Sexy voice

* * *

During Lunch Time

"HISANA IS THAT REALLY YOU" Jiamond asked so happily and enjoyful to see her

"Oh hey Jiamond yeah it's me Hisana". Why are you so happy for I wouldn't be?" She asked confusedly

"Oh I tell you later and why can't I be happy and also why are you hear" Jiamond asked questonly

"Well never mind about happiness anyways I'm here because my powers aren't fully back to normal after you took them to defeat that hollow last night and you have my Shinagami powers Jiamond" Hisana said precisely

"So wait you have to stay here until you powers full come back also when do your powers fully come back" Jiamond asked nicely

"Yes and probulaly like 2 months or so" Hisana said

"That's cool because I wanted to tell you something important" Jiamond said seriously

"Was Jiamond going to say that I love you" Hisana thought in her mind about it

"Ok then say what you have to say" Hisana said

"Ok then what I wanted to tell you is that I ….." Jiamond was about to say what he had to say to Hisana until Teransomi and Kenejk interrupted him

"Yo dude your talking to the new girl already and your talking to someone other then us Jiamond I AM SO PROUD OF YOU" Kenejk said with happiness in him

"Shut up and she was talking to me anyways and don't interrupted into people's conversations you got that" Jiamond said Angryessly

"WOA Jiamond calm down where trying to be friends here anyways what's up Kurosaki-san?"

"You can call me Hisana and it been going pretty good here so far for the first day" Hisana said girlssy

Then the four heard a ring tone that came from Hisana cell phone

"Umm Jiamond can I take you for a second" Hisana said as her eyes twitched to saying NOW JIAMOND

"Umm sure why not" as they rushed out the roof and went into a hiding spot. Hisana grabbed a red glove that had a purple skull on it from her skirt pocket

"What's that?" Jiamond asked so retaredessly

"You will find out" Hisana said

Hisana punched Jiamond in the gut until his sprit came out of him. He was wearing a black komodo like last night with his zaptaoti on his back

"WHAT THE HELL HISANA" Jiamond asked madfully as he saw he body on the floor

"Didn't I told you earlier you have my Shinagami Powers now and you must be a substitute soul reaper until I can't get my powers back" Hisana said carelessly

"Oh man now I have to fight those hollows again" Jiamond said sadly

"Yeah and you lighting is still in you like last night but I don't know why lighting doesn't work on hollows but when you use the Zanpatoi with lighting on it has some effect to it I don't know why " Hisana said

"What ever my lighting doesn't concerned me anyways I have a job to do so let's get to it" Jiamond said as he is ready to move

"Ok then Jiamond we can still chat on the way though"

"That's cool lets MOVE' Jiamond and Hisana move along to find the hollow to defeat and had a little chat on the way there

* * *

Mean while in the soul society

"I think Hisana's having a great time over there in the world of the living" Rukia said with joy inside of her

"BULLSHIT SHE PROBULALY GIVEN HER POWERS TO A HUMAN BEING I MUST GO THERE NOW" Ichigo said with anger

"Calm down Ichigo and besides let her have fun the world of the living it's her first time there you know, and how do you know if she given her powers up yet" Rukia said

"I can just tell and I send someone over there in 1 month" Ichigo said with a mark on his face

"Yeah yeah Ichigo just be the idiot you really are" Rukia said as she gave Ichigo a kiss on the check

"Ok then what ever Midget"

* * *

"So Jiamond what is this skateboarding people call you in school and why don't they call you by Jiamond?' Hisana said questonly

"Skateboarding is where you have a board with 4 wheels and you do tricks on it and stuff, I don't know why the class doesn't call me Jiamond, they instead call me Skateboarding kid even though I don't skateboard anymore" Jiamond said

"When did you stop skateboarding" Hisana asked Jiamond for an answer

"I stop when I was 13 it just got boring after a while and it is the sport where most inquires can happen."

"Ahh ok then" Hisana said

"'So Hisana how did you get your name?' Jiamond asked

"I should be asking you how you got yours" Hisana replied back

"Well its when my parents had there Diamonds around and they wanted for my named to sound something like Diamond, but Diamond Kuryski didn't sound good so they took of the d and add a j which is now Jiamond Kuryski" Jiamond said

"Cool well I got my name Hisana from my mom's sisters name Hisana that she wanted me to be named after of and my last name if you wanted to know is Kuroaski was from the Famous Substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki"

"So wait I'm following your fathers foot steps because you said he was a Substitute "

"Yes because what we are doing is what my dad and mom did like a 100 years ago"

"Wait how old are you" Jiamond said

"I'm like 160 years old" Hisana said to the shocked Jiamond

"(in his head OH MY GOD IM IN LOVE WITH A 160 YEAR OLD BUT SHE LOOKS SO YOUNG AND LOOKS LIKE MY AGE HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE) Wait you're a 160 year old? You look like your 15 or 16 years old. How is this Possible and BTW I'm 15, turning 16 in 2 weeks" Jiamond asked shock fully

"(In her head OH MY GODDNESS GRACESS IM IN LOVE WITH a HUMAN THAT'S LIKE 10 TIMES LESS MY AGE HE LOOKS SO SEXY ULL WHAT SHOULD I DO? I GOT IT! I SHOULD TELL I LOVE YOU WHEN HE TURNS 16) Well soul reaper's don't die till like there 1000 years old so I still have a long ways to go"

As she said that a hollow appeared and Jiamond wasn't ready to face it.

"Ok Jiamond it your time now don't make a fool out of your self" Hisana said laughably

"Shut up and let me the job you can't do" Jiamond said to Hisana Madly

"Ok then tee he Jiamond Kuryski"

"OH SHIT! THIS HOLLOW IS STRONGER THEN THE ONE YESTERDAY!" Jiamond said at himself

"Hollows have different power from each other. Some can be stronger, others can be weak" Hisana said

"Whatever you're downing down Hollow HAAAAAAA!" Jiamond said talking down the hollow right before with lighting embrace into his Zanpatoi

"That was kind of easy, I guess. Lets get back to school before people find my body" Jiamond said in a rush way

"Ok then whatever you say" Hisana chuckled

Jiamond and Hisana rushed towards the school. Being there in less then 5 mins and also into for the last few mins of lunch. As they reach the school Jiamond got into his body and went to the roof where they were having lunch at.

"Jiamond where have you and Hisana been lunch is almost over" Kenejk asked with worries

"It was some important business me and Jiamond had to take of" Hisana said in her fake girly voice

"Where you guys making out or something" Teransomi said with yeahness in him

"HELL NO" BOTH Jiamond and Hisana said at the same time

"Well ok then (bell ring's) its time to get back to class guys"

"OK THEN" ALL four of them said and went to there class. The day went by fast and school was done. Jiamond and Hisana walk home together asking each other more questions they had

* * *

"So Hisana where are you going to go" Jiamond asked

"I don't know yet. Well I guess I be in your house for now" Hisana said

"WHAT? MY STEPDAD WOULD KNOW YOU'RE IN MY HOUSE" Jiamond said yelling

"Don't worry I jump the window and you can go in your house like normal" Hisana said

"Ok" Jiamond replied

They did what they said. Hisana Jumped Jiamond's window and Jiamond went though the front door (of course)

"Hey Semaj what's for dinner tonight" Jiamond asked nicely

"Oh now someone's hungry. Well if you must know its TACO NIGHT"

"YEAH" Jiamond said celebrity as Semaj got the tacos, made them and serve them

"MMM these are good. You don't mind if I take some to my room do you?" Jiamond as Politely

"Sure just bring your plate back when your down ok?" Semaj replied to a happy Jiamond

"Ok thanks" Jiamond said as he also grab a juice box (Capriati Sun Lemonade) to his room for Hisana to eat

'Hey Hisana are you hungry" Jiamond asked as he nearly enter the room

"Yeah I'm starving what do you got" She asked

'TACO'S Jiamond said

"What are taco's Jiamond" Hisana asked

"It's a Mexican food" Jiamond replied "try it there very good"

"Ok" As she took a bite of her taco she was amazed on how good it was.

"DAMM THESE THINGS ARE GOOD" She replied in joy

"I know and have some of your juice too" Jiamond said

"Ok" Now she took a sip of her juice and she enjoyed it even more

'You know my parents told me about juice and it's really good. I always wanted to try it and thanks to you I did" Hisana said to Jiamond thankfully

"You welcome Hisana. The thing I wanted for me to tell you earlier before we got interrupted"

"Yes what is it?"

"I L…" Before Jiamond could finished Hisana cell rung again meaning a hollow like today

"Ah COME ON! WHAT TIME DO HOLLOWS APPEAR" Jiamond asked madly

'Usually like lunch (12 pm) and Night (9-10 pm)

"Oh ok then use your DAMM glove" Jiamond said

Hisana punch Jiamond in the gut and his spiritual power came out. They went to where the hollow was at (At the school)

* * *

"Ok Hollow its now time to save MY school hiyahhhhh" The hollow then quickly disappear like that

"Well its time to go home" Jiamond said as they left the school roof but at that same time from a distance Teransomi and Kenejk just saw what they witness

"JIAMOND?"

'Hey Hisana where are you going to be sleeping" Jiamond asked

"Do you got a closet I see it I guess I sleep in there"

"Ok I go get the blankets" Jiamond said and he did. Then they quickly went to sleep and saided "Good night to each other but they knew they

LOVED EACHOTHER

Well that was chapter 2 for ya. Longer then the first so yeah

Please review and rate like always

IchiRuki will be coming soon along with JiaSana (Jiamond x Hisana) soon

I will see you in chapter 3!

Jsuperstar

2/28/11


	3. The Shock And Birthday day

Chapter 3 YEEEEEEEEEAAAAHHHHHHH (idk I'm just bored)

Time for some ICHIRUKI GODNESSS AND JIASANA

ENJOY

* * *

It was a peaceful day in the world of the living. Kids where running around outside to play. It's been two weeks after the fateful encounter of Jiamond and Hisana. They known more about each other (Hobbies foods favorites all that good stuff) and fought more hollows to get Jiamond stronger but today seem different for Jiamond and Hisana Exeselly Jiamond

It was his Sweet (Ok maybe not sweet) 16th birthday today (Born on April 25 2024), Yes we are in the future but I haven't wrote anything future ristic)

"JIAMOND WAKE YOUR ASS UP" Semaj said to a sleeping Jiamond who seemed like he didn't care.

"WHY IM FREAKING TIRED I WENT TO BED LATE LAST NIGHT BECAUSE I COULD HEAR LOUD NOISE" Jiamond yelled at his step father looking at him pissfully

"TODAY IS YOUR 16TH BIRTHDAY YOU IDIOT AND YOU BETTER GET TO SCHOOL BEFORE YOU'RE LATE"

"It is, well I haven't been paining much attendant lately I guess" Jiamond wondered to himself

"Well ok then I get to school then" Jiamond said to his step father

"I hope you get some gifts for some of your … oh wait you ONLY have 2 friends" Semaj said to a Jiamond that was sort of sad in a way

"Whatever I'm getting to school I don't have time for your games Semaj"

As soon as Semaj left Hisana came out of Jiamond closet who she was already dress in her school uniform.

"What was all that yelling about Jiamond" Hisana said to him

"My step dad being stupid and today is my 16th birthday" Jiamond replied to Hisana

"Oh then Happy Birthday Jiamond and I got you a present but I wont give it to you until night!" Hisana said happily and exciting

"(In his head was she going to give me a kiss, ohhhh that would be THE BEST birthday present ever except the Playstation 6 or the Xbox 1080 but still good as them)"

"(In her head well I hope he enjoy's his kiss later but now it time to get to school)

"Well we better get to school or we are going to be late" Jiamond said and they both jump from the window

"Yeah come on lets go" Hisana said as they headed toward the school

* * *

Soul Society

"Ahh good morning Mr. Kurosaki I hope that you sleep well last night" Ichigo servant said to the waking Ichigo

"I did and I will do my morning business like always" Ichigo said as he went to the hall of his mansion (Yes like Bukhara he has one 2) seeing his beautiful wife awaked

"Oh hey Ichigo how well did you sleep last night" Rukia said as they kissed on the lips, seeing how Ichigo can get turn on my kisses and thing that moan (OK WE ARE NOT AT THAT PART YET)

"Well I slepted great my sexy midget like always" Ichigo said as he got slapped but still Rukia was always safe with him

"You know I don't like being called a MIDGET but anyways I was going to asked about what you thought about our daughter Hisana being in the world of the living" Rukia asked to Ichigo about this thought so far for two weeks of Hisana beening in the world of the living

"Well she probably given up her powers yet so I was about to go there to see for myself" Ichigo replied back to Rukia

"STOP SAYING THAT SHE LOST HER POWERS ALREADY JUST BECAUSE I GAVE YOUMY POWERS FIRST DAY OF THE WORLD OF THE LIVING STRAWBERRY!" Rukia said yelling at her husband

"Rukia don't you know that history repeats itself you know, a cycle that never ends" Ichigo said to Rukia. As she heard this she comeback with."

"Yeah I know that and IT DOSNT REPEAT for something you did over a hundred years only for like Every day you RETARD' Rukia said once again to yelled at her husband

"Well you might know that what IF it happen and I know it happen I'm saying you know" Ichigo said

"Well we will see in 2 more weeks (May 9 the day Ichigo and Rukia met over 100 years ago)

"Ok then I be DAMM sure to know it" Ichigo said as he gave Rukia a kiss on the lips like she did earlier

"Ok until then let's just do what we do best and … "Rukia got interrupted by a black spiked haired man with purple eyes and was tall

"KAIEN KUROSAKI" Ichigo and Rukia said at the same time

'Oh hey Mom Dad I been a while I been training for a long time to learn Bankai so where is Hisana my little sister who reach Bankai before me" Kaien asked his shock parents

"She is in the world of the living fluffing a mission "Rukia said to Kaien closely

"Ahh I bet you she lost her powers already" Kaien said as Ichigo said

"SEE EVEN SOMEONE AGREE'S WITH ME" Ichigo said as someone finally agreed with him

"Whatever Ichigo I doubt it all the way" Rukia said as she one again slap Ichigo

"Well I go to the world of the living myself the same two you two go which is in?" Kaien whated for an answer for his parents

"In two weeks we will find out" Ichigo said to his son

"Cool I just get back into this place for now" Kaien said as he went to his old room which he hasn't set foot in for like 3 years

"Ahhh its good being back here"

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY SKATERBOY" As one of his classmates said along with a present that look very long in a box

"I wonder what you got me ohm a Skateboard well that's just great" Jiamond said sartasetly

"Hey Jiamond" Teransomi and Kenejk said to them

"Oh hey guys what's up and it look's like a present isn't it

"Yep HAPPY BIRTHDAY and we hope you enjoy it, we paid a lot of money for it" They both said to him

"Ok then" As Jiamond tore off the birthday wrapping paper it was a game for the Xbox 1080 it was

"Call of Duty World War 3(2015 it happen not just a random date it takes place in) Wait is this the new one that just came out" Jiamond asked them both

"Yeah and it was freaking 65 dollars" They both said

"Well anyways I talk to you guys a lunch ok" Jiamond asked them

"Sure we have classes to be in bye" They left of

"Jiamond" Hisana called out

"Wait is it a hollow" He asked

"Yep come on you know the drill" Hisana saided

"Yeah yeah lets just go" Jiamond said. They went to some old junkyard that was not far from the school where two hollows where at.

"Ok Jiamond we careful there s two of them. Make sure you watch your back" Hisana said to Jiamond as she was worried about him

"Ok then Hisana don't worry about me ok I get this done quick and easy" Jiamond said. He went to where was the hollow's and attack them both. He then got hit very hard for not watching his back.

"What did I tell you Jiamond?"

"To watch you back I know time for Luemehakai Juteriki Lighting" A huge burst of Lighting came out of his blade (Yellow and blue lighting combined) to defeat the hollows around him

Well that was easy like I saided" Jiamond saided

"Yeah lets just get back to school before they find your body again" Hisana saided to Jiamond

They went back to there school where they where a confutation of them along with Teransomi and Kenejk.

"Jiamond are you really a soul reaper" Kenejk asked to a SHOCKED Jiamond who heard what Kenejk said

"What THE HELL WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF THESE SOUL REAPERS" Hisana putted in

"Well they defeat these hollows that are around which many people can not see and I saw you Jiamond defeating one two weeks ago" Teransomi saided to them as they where shocked

"Must have been the wrong people Kenejk and Teransomi" Jiamond putted in

"BULL SHIT I SAW YOU.." as they could finished the bell just rung for the end of lunch and as they headed back into there classes

"We still will talk later Jiamond Kuryski" Both Teransomi and Kenejk said as they went to there classes for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Oh my god MOM! This food that you made is delicious I LOVE IT" Kaien said to his mom

"You welcome and I got more where that came from Kaien" Rukia said to a welcome home Kaien

"DAMM KAIEN! How many of those rice cakes have you eaten" Ichigo asked

"Like 12 in 5 min's papa's I missed this old food you know" Kaien said as we scarred down on another rice cake like a fat ass he really is

"Ok umm those were good ma thanks "Kaien said looking at his mothers beautiful violet eyes

"Your welcome son so what are you doing to do now Kaien" Rukia asked her son

"Goanna blow stuff up with my Bankai"

"Well be careful then and blow any up that is important "Ichigo said as he push Kaien out of the house

"So Rukia we get some ALONE time now to ourselves do you want to have …." Rukia interrupted him before he could say what he had to

"Not now Ichigo maybe when Hisana comes back or something what if I get pregnant again ´Rukia said to Ichigo who he seemed pissed of by his wife

"Rukia just because we haven't done it in years doesn't mean I get you pregnant" Ichigo said to Rukia as she replied

"Whatever we not doing it and anyways we have well you have to worry about Hisana oh she lost her powers just because she there. Ichigo you're a FUCKING (first fuck ok now second in this story) OVERDRAMTIC SOMETIME S YOU KNOW THAT" Rukia screamed at Ichigo

"OH YEAH WHY YOU GOT TO BE SUCH A GOD DAMM SON OF A BITCH"

"OH HELL NO YOU GAY ORANGE HEADED EMO"

"MOM DAD STOP THE FIGHTING THERE IS SOMETHING IMPORTEND I HAVE TO TELL YOU" Kaien shouted out to the argued parents

"WHAT THE HELL IS IT KAIEN" THEY BOTH YELLED AT HIM

"I just received information about Hisana. She given her powers to a human being since day one she was there.

"I FUCKING KNEW IT ALL ALONG. WE SHOUNDNT HAVE LET HER GO TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING EVEN TO SEE WHAT IT FEEL'S LIKE. NOW SHE DOING TO DIE FOR HER ACTION'S! HISTORY REPEATS IT SELF RUKIA!" Ichigo yelled out to Rukia who she was crying about what she heard

"NO THIS CANT BE! This isn't real I know they're lying I wont let this happen who told you the information Kaien" Rukia asked Kaien as like she bagged for him

"A soul reaper went over there to inveagste if she did give up her powers. She did because we saw some like not ASIAN haired kid with a Zanpatoi defeating hollows" Kaien said to his sad mother

"Well if this is true we must go then" Rukia said as she got dressed in her kimono and ready to go

"Finally we get to kill who this non Asian kid who stole Hisana's power and end this for all" Ichigo said as Kiskue came with a portal that they would leave until tomorrow

* * *

"So Hisana how's the day been like for you" Jiamond asked as he grabbed a piece of his birthday cake

"I should be asking you that" Hisana said as she took a bite of hr vanilla cake

"Well its been going good for my birthday this year, no hollow to come around at night weird anyways the gifts I got were great but were is your gifted you where going to give me" Jiamond asked as he worried what Hisana gave him

"I will give it to you soon but anyways how did your friends know you're a soul reaper Jiamond"

"I don't know maybe they saw my sprit and they must know something about soul reapers I guess. I don't know I won't let this bother my birthday and all

"Yeah lets not bother it anyways it looks like it's almost time to get some sleep Jiamond because spring break with started after tomorrow(YEAH LATE ASS BREAK)

"We can still talk to each other you know" Jiamond putted in you know

"Yeah but why are you usually nice to me. My parents were never nice to eachother and always got into fights but they always had a special bond with eacher" Hisana pointed at Jiamond to see what he would say

"Well people make fun of me by my hair and how I have a problem at school but there has never been someone like you who change my life. Someone not from this world even though you say your father is a human being seems diffent from the soul society"

"Yeah your right and thank you for you statement Jiamond" Hisana said

"Also when do I get to go to the soul society anyways I want to see what it is like over there" Jiamond asked Hisana

"Well you must be a real soul reaper to go In there except my father who was a substitute like you and you must be dead in the world of the livng" Hisana said to Jiamond

"Well I ant dying anytime soon. So maybe in the future I suppose" Jiamond said

"Well anyways its time to get into bed we got a big day tomorrow" Hisana said to Jiamond as she got her PJ on

"Today was big you know it was my birthday and still is" Jiamond said as he remember something

"Wait what about my present from you Hisana" Jiamond said shockingly

"Oh yeah I forgot…" As she remember Jiamond had something to say

"You member when I had something to say when you first came to the school Hisana" Jiamond saided to the brown eyes of Hisana.

"Yeah what where you going to say Jiamond" Hisana said to the wonder Jiamond

"Hisana Kurosaki I Love you" Jiamond said form the bottom of his heart

"I Love you too Jiamond I always wanted to tell you since I got into your school my mind just kept thinking about you

As soon as they said that they kissed for what like seem an entuonty. There were kissing and also tongue kissing as well on Jiamond's bed as soon as they finished (which took like 10 mins LOL) they went to sleep in Jiamond's bed happy

* * *

"Ichigo I cant believe this is happing right now I don't wanted my daughter too die PLEASE Ichigo

"It must be done she broke a law in the soul society just like I knewed two weeks ago" Ichigo said to his sad wife

"I'm sorry mom what has to be done must be done" Kaien said

" Its time to go back to the world of the living which I haven't been too in a while

"Yeah me too dad" Kaien said to Ichigo

"Well I not happy about this but what must be done must be done" Rukia saided as she wiped the last tear on her face

"We will be there by tomorrow so lets hope know ones see's us" Kaien saided

"Your right its time to leave and tomorrow will also mark the day

She will leave the world of the living

* * *

That's chapter 3 for ya. Its looks like I put in more IchiRuki into it and now JiaSana

NOO Hisana is going to leave Jiamond (they just started the first step of love NOOOO)

It looks like Kaien is going to kick some ass along with Ichigo and Rukia wants' nothing to do with it1

Please rated and review please

Jsuperstar

3/3/11


	4. End Of A New Love

Chapter 4 Finally after all this time of waiting in vain

A new love will be broken NOOOO Jiamond and Hisana just started the first step

Looks like Ichigo and Kaien get to kick some ass after all

Enjoy!

* * *

It was a peaceful and enjoyful morning for all every one seems to have a great yesterday even Jiamond and Hisana.

"Hey Hisana are you wake cause it's the last day before BREAK" Jiamond said as he was smiling to his girlfriend

"Yeah im awake but what time is it" Hisana asked as Jiamond went over to see the clock

"7:30, well we better get to school then" Jiamond said

"Agreed" Hisana said. They both got there uniforms on, got there school stuff shoes and the keys. They eventfully jump out the window but before that they kissed eachother on the lips softly and quick

"Jiamond, you can kiss me all you want later we got to get to school" Hisana saided as they broke there kissing apart

"Ok then sexy" Jiamond saided as Hisana look at him very strangely

"Whatever Jiamond"

* * *

"Oh my god are we almost there yet dad" Kaien asked as he was getting tried

"Patience my son soon we will get Hisana back" Ichigo saided as he turn to Rukia his sad wife

"I don't find any of this real" Rukia said as she look at her husband as she wanted to go Bankai on his ASS

"Calm down Rukia it is real and I know it" Ichigo saided as made more steps

"Hey dad do you think people can see us" Kaien asked questionly

"I don't think so we can get Hisana back and kill this non-Asian haired kid" Ichigo saided as he was temped to destroy the whole city or make a alert like a Hollow

"You know what I not getting involved in any of this anymore. You 2 can do this your self's" Rukia saided as she turn back and teleported away from here

"Well that's your mom right there always a bitch but I still love her" Ichigo saided as Kaien was getting in the mood

"Maybe mom's leave with make this easier for us" Kaien said temptation

* * *

Jiamond and Hisana were at the school when 2 unexpected had to show up

"Oh hey Teransomi and Kenejk so nice to see ya" Jiamond said with sarcasm in his voice

"You know Kuryski we will find out sooner or later" Kenejk pointed at Jiamond

"I still don't understand this Soul Reaper thing you guys are talking about" Hisana said like she doesn't know anything

"Yes you do Kurosaki and we will know got that" Teransomi

"Whatever just get to your class already jeez" Jiamond said as he headed to home room for the last day before break.

"Hey Jiamond why do those guys got to be such assholes to us" Hisana questionly asked Jiamond for an answer

"I don't know why but they know we are (I mean me) soul reapers" Jiamond asked

"Well time to get to class" Hisana saided as they enter the classroom

The school day went by quick. Lunch time came by fast which meant a hollow is coming for Jiamond

"Oh what do you know my cell phone is ringing. You know what that means Jiamond" Hisana said

"Yeah I know the drill already just punch me already" Jiamond said

Jiamond got into soul reaper form and went to were ever the hollow was around but before that a little chat was on the way for our two lovers

"So Hisana do you think this whole boyfriend girlfriend thing is going to work out" Jiamond asked to Hisana who seem to knew everything

"Of course Jiamond you know we both love each other I will leave you" Hisana said as she gave Jiamond a kiss on the cheek

"I love you too and I will never lose you know matter what the circumstances are" Jiamond said as they went to the hollows spot but something strange happen like always. The hollow was defeated by another raven headed shinagami who look like Hisana which you know what that could mean

* * *

'MOM? What are you doing here" Hisana asked

"Wait this is your mom? She look just like you in so many ways" Jiamond putted in

"Is this the boy you gave your powers to" Rukia asked

"Yes are you going to take me back to the soul society where I will face death" Hisana asked sad fully

"No even though your father was right about you giving you powers away I wont take you there" Rukia said to her daughter which seem to be sad but now change to happy

"Thank you mom you're the best" Hisana said

"I know and is this the kid who gave your powers away to

"Yes I am Hisana Mother. Im Jiamond Kuryski" Jiamond said

"Well then nice to meet you im Rukia Kurosaki but you can just call me Rukia if you want" Rukia said to Jiamond

"Well Rukia did you came here by yourself" Jiamond asked Rukia

"No I didn't m husband and son came here as well to find Hisana. I abounded them after my husband being a dick so be careful around here

"Oh does that mean im going to have to fight them" Jiamond asked

"Not really if you can hide your spiritual pressure away from here, they wont be coming

"Ok then I will Rukia thanks for the help" Jiamond putted in

"Your welcome Jiamond oh and one thing I forgot to say are you two together like a couple

"How did you know mom" Hisana said to her psychic mother

"I just know these thing's around here" Rukia said to them

"Well I will never leave Hisana no matter what" Jiamond said to Rukia sacrfully

"You better or bad things will happen. Other then that you two have fun with your relationship bye. Oh and one more thing NO SEX till you finished school!" Rukia said as she went off

"Wow your mother is really a nice person but I wont do the last thing she said" Jiamond said to Hisana very hap fully

"I know she is and we wont, now let's get back to school" Hisana said as they went back to school. As fast like that the day was over a break for all the students was giving which meant Jiamond and Hisana could go places around here

* * *

"Hey dad I seem to sense spiritual pressure around here" Kaien said as a sadistic image in his mind appeared

"Really hmm it seems to be somelse though we will find who ever behind this and take Hisana back with us" Ichigo saided as they went off

"Hey dad why does mom got to be a Bitch sometimes" Kaien asked his father for a reasonable response

"Well the way that she was raised and how I make fun of her height" Ichigo said as tey finding where Jiamond is

"Hey I see a soul reaper lets go dad" Kaien said as both of them went to where Jiamond was originally.

"There's no one here WHAT THE FUCK MAN I thought we go this guy" Kaien said madly

"Don't worry son we will find him by tonight" Ichigo said as he flashback to where the night Rukia went back to the soul society

As soon as they went away from Jiamond former location they encounter two students who can see them.

'WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Ichigo and Kaien said at the same time questioning the green curly headed and the white hair guy

"We know what you're looking for" Teransomi said to the questionable orange and black spiky hair people

"Really you mean about the new girl at the school" Ichigo said as he seem comfortable with this

"Yes Hisana Kurosaki she has Formal soul reaper powers. Until she gave them away to a certain brown headed not Asian kid" Kenejk said to Ichigo and Kaien who know seemed dazed

"Well where is she right now and take us to her" Ichigo commanded them

"Probably at the school if not at the kid's home" Kenejk said

"Ok then Kaien go check the school I go with these two to the substitute's house" Ichigo order Kaien. Kaien went to the school while Teransomi and Kenejk leaded the way for Ichigo

"Well well looks like this is going to be easier then I thought" Ichigo said to himself

* * *

After Jiamond and Hisana went back to the school there were just in time for the end of the day to get to break. YAY two weeks off everybody said

"Well Hisana looks like school is done for two weeks which means we can go places together" Jiamond said in happiness

"Yeah that's true but where is Teransomi and Kenejk I haven't seem then since this morning" Hisana asked questionly

"I have know idea but I bet it is no good. Still let's not let that bother us for your love for eachother" Jiamond said

"Yeah come on let's get home and chill there" Hisana said

Jiamond and Hisana went to Jiamond's house after a walk home form school. They set there backpacks done and change into there better cloth's

"So Jiamond how come today was strange" Hisana asked

"What do you mean" Jiamond replied back

"I mean that I sense other soul reapers in the area other then my mom" Hisana asked and she was now worried about it

"Don't worry about it I protect you no matter what it is because I love you" Jiamond said as they once again kiss on the lips

"Oh I love you so much I want to do naughty things right now but my mom will find out" Hisana said as Jiamond was in craze

"I know but we can still kiss each other and stuff" Jiamond said

They pulled for another kiss hardly. Jiamond eventfully started to kiss Hisana on the neck causing her to moan. She enjoys it so much that she did it to Jiamond as well. They eventfully got there tongues out and started French kissing hard.

"God I want to do it right now but I don't seem to be ready yet" Jiamond said

:"Me either lets just wait for a while ok" Hisana said as Jiamond replied" Sure get back to kissing" Jiamond asked Hisana said" Why not" and they went to there kissie kissie whatever ness

The day went by fast. Jiamond and Hisana lips where very wet (that's what she said lol) after hours of kissing. It was night time and they where just chilling in there house. A very great day for the two love birds until Hisana saw from a distance …..

Her father and older brother Ichigo and Kaien Kurosaki

* * *

"Hey dad these stupid retistu goggles aren't working. Do you think it's a malfunction in them?" Kaien asked as he still tried to get them working

"No not at all I know Hisana is here somewhere without those goggles." Ichigo said

"Ahh I see but why did Hisana what to give her powers away anyways" Kaien asked as his father tilted towards him

"Well Kaien it's just that History repeats itself like always and I knew the day where one of my kids was going to give there powers away to a human" Ichigo stated'

"Does that mean I walk down the same path as you tried to save the soul society/world from danger" Kaien asked his father about that

"I wish you could but it will be the THE NEW SUBSTTUDE SOUL REAPER just like me when I met your mother over a 100 years ago" Ichigo said as he knew that he could feel his daughter's presence somewhere not far from here

"I time to go son. Its finally here it time to get back Hisana

* * *

"Mom what are you doing here in the middle of the night" Hisana asked questionably

"Its time Hisana they're here Ichigo and Kaien they know where you are. We must go before thing's get rough

"I don't want to mom" Hisana said as she turn her back away from her mother

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY YOU CAN'T STAY IN THIS WORLD" Rukia said as she yelled out to her daughter

"I don't care what you say mom even though the dead should never meant to belong in the world of the living I wont go! I love Jiamond and I can never leave him

"I know its hard Hisana to leave someone you truly love but he is a human" Rukia replied back to her daughter

"Dad is a human you know" Hisana counter back

"I know that dick is a human but you need to let g off him you better leave before he finds out speaking of which were is Jiamond

"He went downstairs to go do something" Hisana said

"Well write him a farewell note because we better hurry before you father comes" Rukia said as Hisana went into tears

"You have to go you CAN NOT stay here maybe in the future you can see him again but now we have to move NOW HISANA" Rukia stated as Hisana got out of her tears and wrote Jiamond a farewell note

"Good bye Jiamond Kuryski my love

* * *

10 mins have pass since Hisana and Rukia left but Jiamond came back into his room noticing a note from Hisana

Dear Jiamond

_Thank you for a wonderful time in the world of the living. It was a real blast of fun in this world. I love you so much I wish I can never let you go. It's the time for me to leave this world since in know my father is here. PLEASE DON'T COME BACK FOR ME I BEG OF YOU! I wish you could come back for me but I don't want you to get hurt. I LOVE YOU JIAMOND KURYSKI TILL THE DAY I DIE I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER YOU IN MY HEART!_

Hisana

"Hisana …. Don't worry I coming for you since you left that glove of your's still here like a idot you are." Jiamond got the glove punch himself in the chest and his spiritual form came out

HISANA IM COMING TO SAVE YOU

* * *

Hisana and Rukia went to a underpass spot where the gate to the soul society was until they where encounter by Ichigo and Kaien

"Hisana we finally found you at long last at least we don't have to do harm in this city" Ichigo said as Hisana stared at her father

"Well hey sister you miss me it been a while I finally got Bankai" Kaien said to his sister

"Great to know Kaien and nice to see you back from 3 years" Hisana saided as she took a step back from them

"Where do you think your doing Hisana you're coming back with us and Rukia thanks for helping us find her" Ichigo said as Rukia looked at him

"What are you talking about I was going to take her back normally until you two showed up" Rukia said

"I see so where is this kid how took your power Hisana did he not care if you left or something" Kaien asked as Hisana look at him funny

"I never gave my powers up what are you talking about Kaien" Hisana asked

"Don't lie to me sister you DAMM WELL KNOW YOU DID because your not in your shinagami form" Kaien said to his sister yieldingly

"What if im here just for a visit in my gigai" Hisana said

"BULLSHIT YOU WERE HERE SENT ON A MISSION TO THE WORLD OF THE LIVING! I THOUGHT I COULD TRUST YOU HISANA BUT IT LOOKS LIKE YOUR FOLLOWING THE SAME PATH AS ME AND YOUR MOTHER" Ichigo said screaming fully

"Im sorry father I will face my death in the soul society. Just take me back there already please" Hisana said softly

"Well you're going to learn your lesion for this. Well anyways its time to go home Kaien open that damm gate for ya" Ichigo gave him an order to do

"Yes dad as you wish….." As Kaien said that an electric blast from come to him very powerfully to him

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT" Kaien question as Hisana was

"No I can't be him why did he not listen now he is going to die" Hisana softly spoke out

A certain brown headed like skateboarder (here is a video like I put in the first chapter pause at 10 seconds of it imagine more Asian look )/watch?v=WwB2DU4bcAs&feature=channel_video_title) with a black kimono ha his zanpatioi in his hand

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU" Kaien asked the substitute

"I am Kuryski Jiamond"

"So kid what squad are you in" Kaien asked as he knew this was the one Hisana gave her powers to

"The squad of me Kicking your ASS" Jiamond said as more lighting came out of his sword

"Ahh very funny time to die BANKAI" Kaien said as Jiamond was in struck

"Jiamond run there is know way you can survive this" Hisana worried as Ichigo was still in stuck of this kid

"Don't worried I have something up my sleeve two I have my own … BANKAI" Jiamond said as both of them went Bankai

"WHAT THE HELL how can he reach Bankai this fast I bet he did no training for this" Rukia asked

"He must of took en all of Hisana's powers even her Bankai

During the battle of Jiamond and Kaien went back in forth Kaien was surprised that this kid could reach Bankai but still knew away to beat it. Jiamond saw in a distance a certain white and black kimono orange headed person in the back

"Hey guy with the orange hair who are you" Jiamond asked as his fight was still going on

" Im am Kurosaki Ichigo the father of Hisana and that your fighting is my son Kaien" Ichigo saided as he relieved he was fighting the Kurosaki's

"Really interaction Ahh" Jiamond fell as Kaien sliced him with his sword

"My Bankai is better which is (the same as Ichigo's in a way but with a different style and power to it. Jiamond's was given an Lighting sword with his Black kimono acting like a cape of him

"Your electric attacks may be strong but im still stronger then you can ever imagined hahaha it's over Kuryski" Kaien said as Jiamond tried to fight back but was too weak he fell to the ground

"Not so fast Luemehakai Juteriki Lighting" A blast of blue and yellow lighting combined to struck down on Kaien making a huge scar on his arm

"I got you where I want you Kaien its over" as soon as Jiamond said that Ichigo fast step of Jiamond making him fall to the ground

"JIAMOND" Hisana went over there but Kaien stop her from trying to help Jiamond out

"Well its over Kuryski this is the end for you you're DEAD ... what he is alive

"HAHA Bitch like you said history repeats itself" Rukia said smirkently

"Shut the fuck up Midget he going to die anyways im just doing to slash him

Ichigo did what he said and slash Jiamond making more blood coming out of him summing he is dead

"Well this is the end for you Kid time to go home dad mom and reunited sister Gate open

The gate to the soul society open which Ichigo Rukia Kaien and Hisana walked in while Jiamond was dead on the ground

"Jiamond please come save me from this nightmare please I Love you" Hisana's last thing she said before she went into more tear's

"Don't worry Hisana im going to kiskue to go help train Jiamond to come Rescue you" Rukia said in her mind

* * *

Well Finally this chapter is out yeahh took like 4 days because more problems with computer and writer block/me being lazy (lol I try not to in the future

NOOO Jiamond and Hisana Love is now gone

Well it looks like Rukia is going to help Jiamond train to go save Hisana what a nice person

Review and favorite like always

Oh and this took like 11 pages in MS word btw if you wanted to know

J superstar

3/17/11


	5. Note

Hey. I know i haven't updated for a while and i have good reason's why. i having serious writers block for the past month. I couldn't of anything to write when Jiamond gets trained. Also school was been annoying with homework and boringness. Plus i been really "Busy" with my persional life to.

Im am NOT and i will repeat NOT Canceling THIS story. I am actually rewriting it because most of the part i didn't make sense and i use "Said, Ask and Replied" alot.

So expect the new version of this story to be release soon. I already wrote the prologue and most of chapter 1.

Thank you 4 reviews 4 favorites and 1 story alert people. Make sure you catch for the rewritten addition of this story soon

Also i rechanging the name of the story to(Down there) because the "Lighting" part of it isnt used much in the laters chapter only like in the first 3 or so.

* * *

**"Bleach:New Substitute Shinagami" **


End file.
